Siege Of My Heart
by TheDaVinciClub
Summary: "I know who you seek, Minister. But beware, they're as deadly as they come. Brutal, ruthless. Kill men without blinking. Nothing they can't or won't do. They're the best, Dominic, never failed."... "Who are they?"..."Storm. And Blizzard." ... "Where can I find them?"... Moody laughed, "Oh you don't find them. They find you." Dominic Delacour gulped, anything for his little girl.
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm Raphael of The Da Vinci Club. This is my first story, so I hope you like it. This is a complete AU. Harry is FOUR years older than cannon, and Daphne is THREE years older. This would be your average "bodyguard for Fleur" story, but with a small twist. Note, Daphne is the same age as Fleur, with Harry being older. Probably going to end up HP/DG/FD. Definite Haphne though.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass, age 11, sighed inwardly as she looked at her "family". Her father, Nathan Greengrass, stood tall and firm, his aristocratic features betrayed no signs of emotion, perfectly stoic. It was a look she had mastered herself, and what she was wearing now. Next to him, her evil, short stepmother was glowering at her, as if to say "Be gone with your presence, worm.". Hugging the wicked hag's hip was the little abomination Astoria, who was her half-sister. With her biological mother, Regina, Astoria had made Daphne's life a living hell since the moment she could walk. Of course, her father didn't notice, and if he did, he'd probably deny it or wouldn't care at all. It mattered not now, she wouldn't be seeing them ever agin, if her plan followed through.

She was, technically, supposed to be heading to her first year of Hogwarts. Oh she'd be leaving the manor, that was for sure, but instead of ten months away, it'd be permanent. The young, already beautiful, blonde was going to run away; to where, she wasn't sure, anywhere that didn't house an unloving father, cruel stepmother, and arrogant, bratty half-sister was fine by her. The witch had lost her mother to Death Eaters when she was three, one year later, Regina and then Astoria had come and recked her life. It was their ultimate goal to see her suffer, but at this point, she didn't care. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes. She had been secretly taking gold from the main Greengrass vault every month for a years, definitely enough to get her by for the next two decades or so, if she were careful with her spending, which would't be hard. She didn't see the need for useless splurging like Regina did.

Daphne had bought all the curriculum books, Years One through Seven, and some other tomes on the Dark Arts, DADA, Alchemy, Potions, and everything else she thought was useful. She remembered spending nearly 900 Galleons at Flourish and Blotts. It was all well and good, she wasn't going to be an illiterate, idiotic, nearly unmagical just because she wasn't going to go to Hogwarts. She did plan on having a future, the fact that she didn't know what was in it was irrelevant.

The blonde had stocked her special featherweight trunk, that had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, and would shrink and enlarge upon her command, with the books, several sets of clothing made from the finest materials, a portkey to Diagon Alley and the deserted summer home her mother's family had owned before they died out, her Gringotts money pouch, which held well over eighty thousand Galleons (a decent portion had come from her mother's will) and a charmed glamour necklace which would hide her identity should she need it. There were also some personal mementos, her mother's wedding ring for example, and some wizarding photos from when she was a happy little girl with a happy little family. She also had her Greengrass heiress ring, if she ever decided to come back (which was unlikely) she'd need proof of her identity. The intelligent pureblood had even had the trace on her wand removed.

Daphne had put much thought into this, having been plotting since she was hardly six. She was ready to start a new life, and while it was certainly frightening, and most likely dangerous beyond comprehension, she didn't mind. It held just as much reward as it did risk, the type of bargain her father made a thousands of Galleons off of. She sure didn't know where she was going, but she knew she wasn't going "home".

"I expect nothing but excellent grades, Daphne. If I get one letter speaking of any behavior issues, there will be consequences. Don't disappoint me," her father's said sternly, his low voice cutting and devoid of any empathy. Inwardly she smirked, there was going to be no "good grades" or "behavior issues", she wouldn't be there at all, but her father didn't know that.

"Yes, father," she responded monotonously, with a tight nod. She turned her trolley, and ran ran through the barrier, no one followed her, sure that she'd know what to do. Or not caring if she knew at all.

She shrunk her trunk, put it in the pocket of her robes, and hid and waited. She heard the train take off, and quickly activated her portkey to Diagon Alley, ready to stop at the Cauldron and simply wander the magical street for a few days. Today, September 1st, 1988, was the start of a new era for one beautiful Miss Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

A few paces away, in his private room at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter, age 12, had just apparated back from a low risk job he'd taken. It was a quick, clean, information run, and he'd been payed nicely for it. Though, the man, Malfoy, his name was, didn't swear him to secrecy, and he and his son were right assholes. Harry, or Storm, as he was called, would have no trouble selling dirt on the bigot if the opportunity arose. It was just a dog-eat-dog world. At least, his was. The boy, who had never atended Hogwarts, already knew as much as wizards over twice his age, after all, he had spent the last six years reading on the curriculum. The experience on the field also proved invaluable to him.

He was very healthy and well groomed, and already made a name for himself among the rabble in London for being swift, discreet, and effecient. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and use the Unforgivables. Some might see it sad that such a young kid was so hardened and had so little regard for human life, at a time, he might have agreed with them. But now he certainly didn't. It was a way to survive. He wasn't a megalomaniac or a psychopath, he didn't enjoy killing people, and he rarely resorted to that, but if it was required, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. It was a way of his life now. There wasn't anyone to care about his well being, anyway. All he had was himself, and Tom the barkeep, a nice, reliable guy that wouldn't sell you out for all the Galleons in the world. He'd been kind of like a pseudo uncle, making sure Harry was fed and housed. The two never spoke much, it was a silent, but pleasant relationship.

Harry was an undeniably handsome boy, with pitch black hair that was neither long nor short, and had an untamed, tousled air to it. He had emerald green eyes that seemed to crackle with electricity. The only emotion he let them convey was anger, otherwise they seemed uncaring, bored even. He didn't have any baby fat left, just noble features which were always in a uninterested arrangement. He was quite tall for his age, and had strong, sinewy muscle underneath lightly tanned skin. Not that anyone saw that, anyways; he wore a long, protective cloak that hid all of his body from view.

He didn't know what his plans were, really he didn't have any. A year ago he would have said revenge on the Potters and their bratty son. Now though, he honestly could say he didn't care. He was content to simply ignore their existence, although that didn't mean he wouldn't jump at the chance to cause them strife. If given the opportunity, he'd make them miserable, he just wasn't going to overtly go after them, as his younger self would have done. Yes, one day when James Potter died, he would return, claim his right as the Lord of House Potter, and disown Harvey and Lily, leave them knutless on the streets. It was something to look forward to.

The young preteen decided that he was going to Madam Malkins, after all, his beloved cloak was starting to feel tight, and he knew the only one around that made its kind was Malkin. Money was no problem, he'd stolen plenty of it from his trust vault before it was closed. Plus his large job income ensured that he was set to live life for the next century. He technically didn't have to do his work, or any work at all really, but he found it a great way to keep in shape and have fun. There was something exhilarating in what he did, the adrenaline rush was almost addictive.

He walked out of his room, his feet silent on the old wooden floor. He was heading down the stairs, ready to bid Tom goodbye, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Tom was already talking to someone, which normally wouldn't surprise him as he was a barkeep - it was his business to talk to people - but what made Harry stop was _who _he was talking to. A tall, lean girl, maybe 3 inches shorter than his own 5'6 form. She couldn't be older than 11. She had long, blonde hair that reached midway down her back and was curled like a princess's. And from where Storm was standing, she had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. They were an icy cyan color, more blue than green, that seemed to be as cold and unyielding as a blizzard. They complimented her light tan, and aristocratic, statuesque features.

Even though a large portion of his brain was entranced with the mystery girl's beauty, there was a decent part that was examining her - not in that way - and what he could gather from her natural elegance, stiff, commanding posture, and obviously expensive clothing was that she was a pureblood, like him, raised in a strict home with little to no swaddling, her family was most likely reserved, cold, and unconcerned for feelings. Her stance, which was straight and poised, signified standard etiquette taught in elder wizarding families with an important image for an important name. Her levelheaded gaze with Tom meant that she was most likely a dominant personality, unafraid of confrontation, but not unaware of it. Storm did this assessment in a matter of a few seconds, before coming to the conclusion that she should be on the Hogwarts Express, it was September 1st after all.

It piqued his curiosity, but he quickly dismissed investigating it. It's not like he knew her enough to be concerned, and it wasn't his business anyway, if she didn't want to go to Hogwarts, who was he to judge. Shaking himself from his reverie, he saw her hand Tom a few coins, and the old barkeep smile. She turned to away from the man and for a second, they were both stuck. Frozen in their spots, each getting a clear, complete view of the other's face for the first time. Of course, their faces, which were masters of deception, showed no signs of surprise. But both couldn't seem to get themselves out of the others stare. Emerald Green met Sapphire Blue, for in the light her eyes sparkled like gems, the green accents in them soft. She was every bit as enthralled in him as he was her, mentally calculating that he looked older than her and very well should be at Hogwarts as well. It was then they both understood.

They were two child runaways in a cruel, twisted world. And they had no plan on going back to the "light". In that split second, two souls swore to forever protect the other. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, without knowing it, had merged their souls to form one.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? I really don't trust myself too much to do these awesome characters justice, but I'll do my best. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter I

**You guys are awesome! I can't believe the amount of people that even remotely liked the first chapter. If you're interested, I based last chapter on this song:**

_I Don't Care by Apocalyptica Featuring Adam Gontier_

**It really follows Daphne, or at least how I want to portray her. This chapter's song will be mentioned in the AN below.**

* * *

Harry was the first to break out of the trance, followed almost immediately by Daphne. The boy gestured up the stairs, it was a small movement, but the blonde saw it and nodded slightly. The two knew that they had to find out about the other; who were they, what were they doing here, when did they get here, et cetera. It was a compulsion neither would deny.

Daphne followed the handsome youth silently, wondering what was going on. She had never felt this way before, never felt it necessary to understand someone, rather she tried to distance them. It was a somewhat pleasant feeling. They lightly treaded up the stairs and down the hall, before the stormy green eyed boy stopped and opened a door on the left. She entered and closed the door behind her before turning back to him. He had taken a seat in front of an unlit fireplace, and she walked quickly to the chair a few feet away from his, and sat.

They shifted to look at each other, and she first spoke, "Who are you?" It was a simple question, but Harry knew there were oh so many answers he could give. He didn't see a reason to lie to her, and decided to give the most honest reply.

"I was born Harry James Potter. But, since discovering my _maternal_ lineage, and what lousy excuses for parents the Potters are, I've changed it to Harris Morgan Le Fay. To my clients and Tom, I'm simply Storm. You can call me Harry. What about you, what's your name?" Harry explained, the word maternal dripping with venom. He asked her name eagerly, eyes not leaving her face.

Daphne knew he wasn't lying. Not many people even remembered the Potter family had two sons; the eldest had gone missing after Harvey Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived. The Ministry had assumed he was dead. It was all very hush-hush, the only reason Daphne knew about it was because her father had been the one to silence the Skeeter woman from going off and making a gigantic scene. He had Obliviated her for a hefty payment of 10,000 Galleons. She now didn't doubt for a second that Skeeter's claims of young Harry being shipped off to a horrid muggle home were true. The blonde decided she would question his upbringing and the Le Fay thing soon.

"Daphne Scarlet Greengrass. Though hopefully not Greengrass for long. I want to eventually take up my mother's maiden name, Xavier. The Ancient House of Greengrass has been tainted, if I have it my way I won't be associated with it anymore," Daphne stated smoothly.

"You're alone. You've run away." They weren't questions, rather facts. Harry knew this, all the signs pointed to it. The blonde's last declaration strongly suggested it, and his instincts, which were hardly wrong, told him so anyways.

Daphne nodded, a small but bright smile across her lips. It certainly felt easier to breathe without Regina and Astoria in her face. She didn't really know Harry, but she wanted to. He seemed to interested in her, too. Maybe they could weather the harsh storm of life together. She felt a connection with him, but she wasn't about to tell him and freak him out. She would not be made a fool. Years of growing up a pureblood heiress had taught her to not accept failure, and never let her guard down. It was one thing she could thank Nathan Greengrass for.

"You are too."

Harry leaned towards her, a defiant, rebellious gleam in his eye, and a deviant plan in his heart. There was something very special about Daphne, he could tell right then that she was just like him, a Grey. Willing to do anything and everything if it meant advancement or benefit. Something deep down inside him wanted to keep her safe, though he was sure that if taught, she would be very capable of doing that on her own. He played with the thought of taking her under his wing, as his partner. She was obviously intelligent, and detached, which in his profession, were necessary requirements. Plus, she was definitely easy on the eyes. Now he just had to convince her, and come up with a decent reason other than, "I just want to be near you for the rest of my reckless, most likely short, life! For no explainable purpose at all!"

It was true, he didn't have a way to put it that didn't sound pathetic, he just needed to be close to her. And it scared him that he didn't know why. He always had been impulsive...

"Then, why not be alone, together?" He asked daringly, a wicked grin on his face covering for the rapid beating of his heart.

The girl's thoughts had been eerily similar to Harry's, minus the obvious differences, so when he offered his companionship, her reserved persona dropped. Granted, Daphne was never a bubbly person, so this didn't seem like much of a difference. He was about to launch into his explanation, ready to persuade her, when she agreed, "Well Mr. Le Fay, I think I'm going to have to go with, 'Yes'."

They both were over the moon, of course, neither would show it to the other. Maybe soon, but not quite yet. Reserved natures don't just disappear after ten minutes of conversation.

"Now, I _would _tell you what exactly I do for a living, if I myself knew. In truth, I just sort of wander around the Underworld, which basically means I go to the highest sleazy bidder, and do whatever task they can't dirty their hands with, as such, my job is always changing. But, it is always very dangerous, perilous even. I warn you now, its not too late to back out," Harry said, his gaze turning to the barren logs. He silently lit them, smiling at the blue flames.

"The most dangerous jobs are the best kind, Harry. I stick by my word, but, I have to tell you, I was supposed to be heading to my first year at Hogwarts today, but instead chose to run away from my "family". I'd love to work with you, but I'm not very knowledgeable on spells, though I am willing to learn."

Harry swiftly rose from his seat, his face in her direction. He offered a hand out to her, "I can fix that."

She grabbed his hand, electricity running up her spine while a pleasant chill ran up his, "Lead the way, Le Fay."

* * *

They began walking, out of his room and down the stairs, past Tom and out to the Alley. Neither let go of the others hand, both were content in their current positions. Harry was gently leading her, while she followed. Their footsteps were slow and soft, and their faces schooled in a look of cold superiority, it was the fine mask of a killer and his apprentice.

They held a distinct, commanding aura around them, powerful and intimidating. Passersby seemed to stare at them, two perfect looking teenagers, walking around Diagon Alley at the start of term. It brought a deep sense of satisfaction in them. Daphne had no clue why they were heading to Gringotts but trusted Harry enough to know what he was doing.

"Are you not curious as to why I have the surname of the most evil dark lady of all time?" Harry asked her quietly, not wanting any to overhear, he himself curious as to why she hadn't asked yet.

Daphne kept her eyes ahead, as his were, "Oh, very. And I'll be awaiting an answer if and when you decide to tell me. But, that is your choice to make. I don't see the use in pestering you."

The beautiful blonde's answer made Harry smile internally, he had certainly scored a great friend, "I won't tell you. Rather, I'll show you instead. Have you ever heard of a pensieve, Ms. Xavier?"

Now she looked at him, her blue-green eyes meeting his emerald green ones, "Yes, I have. I'm going to assume you have one in your possession, Mr. Le Fay. Am I correct in also assuming that you're going to use it to regale me on your mysterious past?"

"Yes, on both accounts. The pensieve is in my vault at Gringotts, well, technically its the Le Fay vault, but its all one and the same. We're going to take a look at what has made me the successful killer I am today. Besides, I can't have any secrets from my partner."

"Very well, but only if I may also use it to show you my own history, no use in keeping things from my teacher and partner," Daphne smirked.

"Most definitely. If you want to, we could also get your name changed. I have a, friend, at Gringotts who'll keep it all under wraps. Ragnok and I go way back."

"That'd be great! Thank you Harry," she said beaming at him.

It reminded him of sunshine. He smiled back, and then held open the extravagant doors of Gringotts for her. Unfortunately, this meant he had to untwine their fingers. He missed the warmth of her hand. She missed it too.

They walked to the nearest teller, who looked to be doing nothing, "Greetings Keeper of My Gold, might I ask a moment of your time?" Harry asked the goblin politely.

A look of brief surprise flashed across the creature's face, but flitted away just as quickly, "At your service, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Harry nodded, "Master Goblin, my friend and I would like an audience with Lord Ragnok, at his majesty's earliest convenience. If we could also have an inheritance test today, we would be most grateful."

The Goblin was now very surprised, young wizards just weren't this polite, so he hurriedly jumped down from his post, "I will see if High King Ragnok will take any visitors, as for the inheritance test, follow me, I will escort you to the chamber room."

"Thank you, Master Goblin."

The two followed him down winding halls to a polished wooden door, "Here we are, good day, sir, madam. I will retrieve you if Lord Ragnok allows an appointment."

"Harry, why are we getting this? I already know who I'm descended from," Daphne said softly as Harry opened the door.

"Well, you may, but the goblins don't. They won't just take your word for it, if you want to change your name, the goblins want proof that your from that line. Plus, there may be some things you don't know about."

"I see."

The two had entered a small, well lit room. The walls had fancy looking framed documents and pieces of art, with rows of filing cabinets below them. On the furthest wall, was a desk with two chairs in front of it that seated a goblin, an expectant, impatient look on his face.

"Which one of you is getting today?" It asked while pulling out a box from a drawer in its desk.

"I am," Daphne clearly spoke as she approached the desk, Harry trailing behind her.

"Very well," he said, "Please prick your finger with this needle and allow a few drops of blood to fall on the parchment. Your DNA will take care of the rest."

The creature pushed a needle and a decent piece of parchment towards Daphne, who had taken one of the seats, while Harry sat in the other. She raised a delicate brow in his direction, to which he shrugged.

Daphne's slender fingers took the needle and poked her index. She didn't make a face at the small stabbing pain, instead dribbled blood onto the magic parchment. She watched fascinated as the blood began to form words on the page.

**Name: Daphne Scarlet Greengrass**

**Father: Nathan Alexander Greengrass**

**Mother: Elizabeth Abigail Greengrass née Xavier (Deceased)**

**Heiress To**

**The Ancient House of Greengrass-Paternal**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Xavier-Maternal**

**The Most Ancient House of Chase-Paternal**

**Abilities**

**Ice Elemantalist-Maternal**

**Animagus-Natural**

**Potions Affinity-Paternal**

**Occlumence-Natural**

**Core Size-10**

**Soul Bound As Of 11:23 A.M. September 1st, 1988**

Daphne scanned over the blood words quickly, knowing her lineage already. She held back her shock at the elemental part, blood didn't lie. She really was an 'Ice Queen', she'd have to see if Harry could show her about it. The animagus part wasn't extraordinarily surprising, neither was the potions, but the Occulumence was. She was one all on her own. It was unique to her. She had no clue what core size was, but was intent on finding out.

The blonde gasped audibly at the last line. Soul bound? What was that? Sure didn't sound pleasant. It wasn't too long ago, what the heck did it mean? She looked to the goblin in alarm, "Explain this please."

"It would seem you are soul bound, Ms. Greengrass. Congratulations. A soul bond occurs between a man and a woman who are, as humans say, a 'match made in heaven'. I don't know too much about it, but it's very rare, the last bonded were the Flamels over six hundred years ago. Those soul bound are dedicated to each other, it'd be impossible to describe the love they share," the goblin, whose name was Sharptooth, was noticeably more cordial. Maybe he was a big romantic softie.

At hearing the explanation, Harry deflated slightly. He now knew there would never ever be something between him and his beautiful partner. He wasn't going to make a move, after all they hardly knew each other, and they were too young to really do anything, but he wanted to see where friendship took them. It shouldn't hurt so bad to lose something he never had, but it still made his throat close up and his fists clench. His knuckles turned white, but his face remained impassive. Denying there was a problem always worked for him. The coping mechanism kept him sane.

Daphne swallowed the lemon in her mouth, she knew it was supposed to be a good thing, but she never liked choices being made for her. The thought of being with someone she didn't know made her feel a bit sick, "Can you tell me who the person I'm bonded to is?" Her voice sounded strained even to herself, but she couldn't help it. She'd run away from an oppressive life just to be forced into another one.

"No, unfortunately we can only tell when a person is bound, not who they are bound to. The only way to find out would be to, erm, initiate in romantic actions with a person. Your magic would see it as hostile, foreign, and reach out to your bonded. Their magic would reach to yours instinctually, and you would each get a clear view on the others core signature, and therefor identity."

"Are you saying that I must give up my virginity to a random person so that I can find my 'true love'?! I'm eleven, Master Goblin!"

"I believe so, Ms. Greengrass."

"That's ridiculous. Do I have to be with this person?"

"Yes. Its otherwise noted you'd both go insane."

Daphne sighed dejectedly, this really sucked.

"Aren't those in soul bonds supposed to be magically equal, so that one partner doesn't overpower the other? They're also to be within two years of each others age, if I'm not mistaken. If Daphne's core is at Strength 10- would it be reasonable to logically go through records of boys 9-13 who have that core strength, and narrow them down? Then go from there?" Harry spoke for the first time since they had entered the room. His mind was analyzing the chances his idea would work, if Gringotts would let them, it just might work.

Most girls didn't take the inheritance test, but 9/10 boys did when they turned seven. It was a decent plan, at least a more logical one than the goblin's.

Daphne's head whipped in his direction, a grateful look in her eyes. His nod was almost imperceptible, but she caught it. Sharptooth looked slightly uncomfortable at the thought of loaning records out, they were supposed to be private, but this was for a soul bond, why not?

* * *

**Alright, so the ball begins to roll. Next chapter will reveal the bonded and go into Harry and Daphne's past. The song for this chapter is:**

_Alone Together by Fall Out Boy_

**It goes with Harry and Daphne's team dynamic, and how it will be. Foreshadowing folks! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
